The objective of the grant is to design, implement, execute and publish the results of the Third Health Sciences Library Survey and to provide data essential for the description and assessment of the nature, extent and adequacy of health sciences library resources in the United States. The Survey will result in both the creation of machine-readable data base for statistical analysis and in the publication of a Directory displaying salient data for each library identified. During the past year, a survey universe of 13,600 health-related institutions was constructed. A Survey instrument was created probing areas such as operating expenditures, collection resources, personnel and salaries, cataloging practices, photocopy, interlibrary loan and borrowing, participation in consortia and networks and special library programs. The first mailing was accomplished in January, with two follow-up mailings planned for May and June. The Directory will be printed in October from camera-ready copy generated by computer photocomposition. A geographical listing will display the data associated with each library. Listings will also be provided by type of library. An analytic monograph, tentatively entitled Health Sciences Libraries in the United States: Three Decades, 1950-1980, consisting of ten chapters, will also be produced during the coming year.